Catch You!
by LA Deen
Summary: Haruno Karin, terjebak dalam putaran cinta yang rumit. Yang memaksa dia untuk terus mengejar pria yang sudah pasti tak akan bisa ia gapai. Lalu, mampukah pertemuannya dengan Hozuki Suigetsu mengeluarkannya dari putaran tersebut?/Cover not mine!


_Kalian bertemu_

_Kemudian dia jatuh cinta padamu_

_Tapi kau mencintai dia yang mencintai dirinya_

_Kau terus mengejarnya walau tak mau_

_Ia kemudian coba mengejarmu dan hentikan perasaanmu_

_Dan ia pun takkan berhenti_

_Sebelum menangkap hatimu_

_._

_._

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Pairing: SuiKarin/SasuSaku**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship/Family**

**Rate: T for Teenager **

**Warning: Miss Typo. OoC. Alternative Universe/AU. ****Cover not Mine!**

**DLDR!**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**LA Deen Proudly Present:**

**Catch You!**

**.**

**.**

**Bagian 1**

"Ne, Karin-_nee_!"

Iris sewarna _ruby_ itu mengerling pelan, pertanda bosan. Dari tadi adiknya yang berambut seperti permen kapas ini merengek padanya, meminta dirinya pergi bersama sang adik bermata _emerald_ untuk berbelanja. Terdengar menyenangkan memang, tapi tidak untuk Karin—si ruby, yang kali ini sedang berusaha menyantaikan tubuhnya setelah pulang telat dari sekolahnya. Terkutuklah tugas piket dan les tambahan yang tadi diberikan oleh gurunya di sekolah.

"Karin-nee, ayolah. Sakura mau belanja!" Gadis berambut marun itu akhirnya menoleh untuk menatap sang adik yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya. Berharap dengan sedikit merespon suara rengekan yang mengganggu itu akan sedikit mereda.

"Aku capek Sakura. Pergilah bersama Ino kesana. Bukannya kalian selalu pergi belanja bersama?" Merasa kakaknya merespon ajakannya dengan tolakan, Sakura menggembungkan pipi ranumnya dan mulai berkacak pinggang.

"Pig sakit, nee-san. Ayolah, antarkan Sakura, ya ya ya?" Tak patah arang, Sakura—si merah mudah, kembali menggelayuti punggung kakaknya. Sesekali memberikan pijatan pelan di sana—yang malah terasa geli bagi Karin, berharap dengan begitu akan sedikit menghilangkan lelah kakaknya sehingga gadis berambut merah itu mau mengantarnya berbelanja. Namun bukannya berkurang, Karin malah semakin capek karena Sakura kini merengek tepat di telingannya. Membuat telinganya kini berdengung ngilu mengingat volume rengekan Sakura yang cukup keras.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Nee-san antar. Sekarang jauhkan bibirmu dari telinga nee-san dan berhenti merengek." Sakura segera melompat senang melihat kakaknya akhirnya menyerah. Dengan cepat ia berlari ke kamarnya—bersiap-siap. Sementara Karin hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah melihat tingkah adiknya yang kekanakan padahal sudah mau lulus dari sekolah menengah pertama. Mau tidak mau ia harus mengantar adik semata wayangnya itu atau dia akan benar-benar kehilangan kesempatannya bersantai hari ini.

.

Haruno Karin dan Haruno Sakura adalah putri dari pasangan Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki. Karin tahun ini akan tamat dari sekolah menengah atas. Sementara Sakura baru akan bersiap menghadapi kehidupan SMA-nya. Keduanya memiliki sifat yang bertolak belakang, tapi juga memiliki banyak kesamaan. Seperti Karin yang lebih pendiam ketimbang Sakura yang hyperaktif dan mereka yang sama-sama keras kepala serta tak mau mengalah. Untung Karin bisa lebih dewasa, jika tidak, setiap mereka bertengkar maka tak ada satupun yang akan mau mengalah. Wajar di usia mereka yang terpaut tiga tahun. Tahun ini Karin genap berusia delapan belas tahun dan Sakura lima belas tahun.

"Kya~, ini lucu sekali Nee-san." Karin hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan melihat tingkah adiknya yang seperti kutu loncat begitu mereka tiba di _Konoha Shopping Center_, salah satu mall terbesar di Tokyo saat ini. Begitu mereka sampai Sakura langsung menghampiri semua stand yang menarik baginya, sementara Karin hanya bisa mengikutinya dengan malas. Satu lagi perbedaan antara Karin dan Sakura, Sakura lebih feminim ketimbang kakaknya. Lihat saja pakaian yang sekarang mereka kenakan. Sakura nampak serasi mengenakan _onepiece_ putih berenda pink selutut. Ditambah _boot _coklat kopi polos yang menjadi alas kakinya. Ditambah lagi bando pita berwarna putih di atas kepala pinknya yang rambutnya hanya sampai menyentuh pundak menambah kesan feminim padanya.

Sementara Karin, ia mengenakan kaos kuning lengan pendek yang dibalut dengan jaket _jeans_ abu tanpa lengan. Kakinya yang jenjang ditutupi jeans hitam sepanjang tumit dan diakhiri dengan sepatu kets putih polos di kakinya. Rambut merah marun panjangnya pun ia ikat tinggi-tinggi dengan gaya _pony tail_ di belakang kepalanya. Benar-benar penampilan yang maskulin untuk seorang wanita. Tapi bukan berarti Karin sama sekali tidak feminim. Dalam urusan rumah, Karin lebih ahli daripada Sakura. Tapi dalam pelajaran, Sakuralah yang lebih unggul. Mereka seimbang, punya kelebihan di masing-masing bidang.

"Sakura! Kau jangan pergi terlalu jauh!" Karin meneriaki Sakura yang kini sepertinya sudah lupa telah menyeretnya kemari. Gadis cantik berambut bubble gum itu kini sudah berada di ujung ruangan, bersiap menaiki lift menuju lantai dua. Karin menghela nafas pelan sebelum berlari kecil untuk menyusul sang adik. Namun sialnya, ia kurang memperhatikan kanannya sehingga ia tak tahu seseorang datang dari bagian game yang tepat berada di sana.

"Ah! Maaf." Menyadari dirinya telah menabrak seseorang Karin buru-buru minta maaf. Iris rubynya bisa melihat bekas tumpahan _cola_ di jaket ungu tanpa lengan orang yang ia tabrak.

Karin perlahan mendongak, berusaha melihat siapakah gerangan yang barusan ia tabrak. Sebelum akhirnya ruby miliknya bertemu dengan sepasang _violet_ yang indah. Untuk beberapa detik, masing-masing pemilik mata terpaku pada mata masing-masing, sebelum akhirnya Karin sadar dan kembali meminta maaf.

"Maaf. Aku sudah menumpahkan minumanmu dan membuat bajumu kotor. Ayo, aku akan ganti bajumu." Berusaha menunjukan niatan baiknya, Karin mengeluarkan sapu tangan coklat susu miliknya dan menyerahkannya pada pemuda yang ia tabrak. Pertolongan pertama untuk menghilangkan bekas tumpahan cola. Kemudian, ia pun mengamit lengan kurus pemuda itu untuk segera pergi ke tempat pakaian pria.

"Sudahlah. Salahku juga tidak terlalu memperhatikan tadi. Jangan dipikirkan." Sambil tersenyum kikuk, pemuda itu menahan tangan Karin yang hendak menariknya pergi. Karin yang tadi membelakangi pemuda itu berbalik, kemudian mengerjap pelan.

"Sungguh?" Ia bertanya ragu sambil menatap violet itu lekat-lekat. Sebenarnya ia cukup lega karena isi dompetnya akan aman kali ini—kecuali jika ia ingat bahwa ia juga harus membelanjakan Sakura yang entah sudah pergi kemana.

"Iya. Tak apa." Sekali lagi pemuda itu berusaha menyakinkan Karin sambil mengangguk pelan. Kini ruby Karin meperhatikan pemuda di hadapannya. Tubuhnya tinggi kurus, setidaknya tinggi Karin hanya sebatas dadanya. Rambutnya putih keperakan agak panjang dan di kuncir di bawah tengkuk. Wajahnya tajam, begitu pula giginya. Sepasang violet jadi warna netranya. Tubuhnya yang kurus itu dibalut jaket ungu bertudung tanpa lengan dan kancing atau resleting, serta jeans biru pudar yang sedikit kebesaran. Tak lupa juga sepasang sandal jepit hitam polos sebagai alas kakinya.

"Nona?" Pemuda itu melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Karin yang masih sibuk memperhatikan dirinya.

"A-Aa. Ehem, maaf aku harus segera mencari adikku. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Aku permisi." Karin yang ketahuan memperhatikan pemuda asing itu jadi malu sendiri dan salah tingkah. Dengan segera ia pun memutuskan untuk menyusul Sakura yang ia yakin kini sudah berada di lantai dua.

Sementara pemuda yang ditabraknya tadi hanya bisa menaikan satu alisnya saat melihat Karin pergi dengan terburu-buru. Saat hendak melanjutkan langkahnya, tiba-tiba ia ingat dengan sesuatu yang masih digenggamnya. Sapu tangan coklat susu, dengan bordiran putih tipis bertuliskan 'H. Karin' di pojoknya.

"Dasar gadis itu." Sambil memasukan sapu tangan itu kedalam kantong jaket ungunya, pemuda itu pergi melanjutkan tujuannya yang sempat diinterupsi oleh Karin dengan insiden tumpahan cola tadi. Diam-diam, seulas seyum tipis terukir di wajah tirusnya ketika mengingat tampang kikuk Karin sebelum berlari meninggalkannya.

"Gadis aneh."

.

"Karin-nee! Disini!" Karin menatap gadis berusia lima belas tahun yang kini tengah melambai-lambaikan tangan padanya tanpa dosa di depan sebuah stand boneka. Jika saja gadis bermata warisan ibunya itu bukanlah adiknya, Karin ingin sekali melempari wajah polosnya dengan sepatu kets yang ia kenakan saat ini. Sambil menghela nafas pelan Karin melangkah pelan mendekati adiknya yang kini sudah memeluk boneka beruang besar berwarna kuning yang seukuran setengah badannya.

'Eh?! Tunggu! Boneka? Darimana Sakura bisa dapat uang untuk beli boneka?' Menyadari kalau semua uang bekal berbelanja mereka masih di tangannya, Karin segera mempercepat langkahnya untuk menghampiri sang adik. Seantusiasnya Sakura, dia bukanlah gadis kecil pemberani yang bisa dengan santai berbelanja tanpa membawa uang.

"Sakura. Darimana kau dapatkan boneka itu?" Tanya Karin _to the point_ ketika ia sudah memegangi bahu adik semata wayangnya itu. Sakura mengerjap pelan mendengar pertanyaan Karin sebelum sebuah cengiran lebar terpatri di wajah ranumnya.

"Dari—"

"Aku."

Karin dan Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara untuk menemukan seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ tengah berjalan ke arah mereka sambil membawa dua _cone_ es krim rasa vanilla. Raut wajah Karin tiba-tiba berubah terkejut sementara Sakura semakin melebarkan senyumnya sambil menunjuk pemuda bermata _onyx_ tersebut dengan gembira.

"Iya. Dari Sasuke-_nii_!" Sambil melompat girang Sakura segera menghampiri pemuda yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya itu, kemudian menyeretnya agar berjalan lebih cepat ke tempat Karin berada.

"Sasuke? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Karin heran melihat teman sekelasnya—yang akan jadi mantan, itu berkeliaran di pusat perbelanjaan seorang diri.

"Aku mengantar Nii-san yang akan membelikan Miyuki hadiah ulang tahun," Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya untuk kemudian menyerahkan satu cone es krim pada Sakura dan langsung disambar gadis pink tersebut. "Lalu aku melihat bocah ini memandangi boneka beruang di estalase toko dengan liur mengalir."

"Sasuke-nii!" Tak terima dengan ucapan pemuda bernama Sasuke itu, Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, tanda sebal. Sasuke tersenyum tipis kemudian mengacak puncak kepala merah muda itu gemas.

"Sakura, Sasuke sudah membelikanmu boneka dan es krim. Sudah berterimakasih?" Karin menatap adiknnya yang seperti tak tahu diuntung itu. Sakura kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Sasuke sebelum tertawa riang menjauhi mereka berdua.

"Sakura!"

"Sudahlah Karin. Dia hanya anak-anak." Sasuke menghalangi Karin yang hendak memarahi adiknya itu.

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya. Dia sudah lima belas tahun. Haah…" Kini Karin yang merasa tidak enak hati pada Sasuke yang pasti isi dompetnya sudah dirampok oleh Sakura.

"Sudahlah. Untukmu." Karin memperhatikan cone es krim satu lagi yang masih dipegang Sasuke kini disodorkan padanya, lalu kembali pada pemuda itu. Terus menatap cone itu dan Sasuke secara bergantian kemudian menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Untukku?" Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan menanggapi pertanyaan Karin. Beberapa detik kemudian Karin mengambil cone es krim tersebut sambil menggumamkan terima kasih.

.

"Sakura merepotkanmu ya? Maaf, dia masih kekanakan sekali meski sudah mau masuk SMA." Ujar Karin memecah keheningan di antara dirinya dan Sasuke yang kini duduk di pinggir pancuran ikan di tengah lantai dua mall. Sementara Sakura asik menjajahi setiap stand di sayap kanan lantai dua mall tersebut. Sesekali ia juga melambaikan tangan pada Karin dan Sasuke sambil menunjukan barang-barang menarik yang ditemuinya. Karin hanya membalas dengan lambaian pelan sementara Sasuke tetap dalam wajah datarnya.

"Dia baru berusia lima belas tahun. Apa yang ku harapkan?" Karin melirik Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya lewat ekor matanya. Pemuda emo itu tampak tampan dalam balutan kemeja hitam polos yang kancing atasnya dibuka dan lengannya digulung hingga siku. Dipadu dengan celana panjang hitam dan pantofel coklat oak, penampilan bungsu Uchiha yang sudah memiliki wajah rupawan itu telah mampu membuat siapa saja kaum hawa yang melewati mereka terpaku sejenak kemudian berlalu sambil berbisik pelan atau terkikik kecil.

Karin menghela nafas. Jujur saja ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia bisa jadi sedekat ini dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka terus berada di kelas yang sama sewaktu mereka baru menginjakan kaki di sekolah menengah atas tiga tahun lalu. Dan selama setahun pertama mereka di sana, Sasuke tak pernah sekali pun menyapanya, apa lagi berbicara dengannya. Padahal kalau boleh jujur, Karin sendiri menyimpan kekaguman pada sosok sempurna adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu, seperti kebanyakan teman perempuannya. Hingga suatu hari ketika mereka naik ke kelas dua, ia dipasangkan dengan Sasuke dan tiga anak lain untuk membuat tugas kelompok. Rumah Karin lah yang kala itu dijadikan tepat untuk berdiskusi.

Seperti memenangkan lotre, saat itu Karin senang bukan kepalang. Selain bisa sekelompok dengan Sasuke, ia juga akan berkunjung ke rumahnya, ke kediaman Haruno. Setelah itu, seharian Karin sibuk bersih-bersih rumah. Iya menyapu semua sudut rumah hingga tak ada lagi debu yang tersisa. Iya juga mengelap semua perabotan rumah sehingga tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lap. Sakura bahkan heran melihat kakak perempuan satu-satunya itu mendadak sibuk membersihkan rumah hingga seperti itu. Sementara Karin berharap, Sasuke akan nyaman mengunjungi rumahnya dan berfikir untuk datang lagi—atau setidaknya ingat dengan rumahnya.

Berlebihan memang, tapi setidaknya harapan Karin terkabul. Setelah kerja kelompok itu, Sasuke beberapa kali datang bertandang ke rumahnya. Mulai dari alasan meminjam buku catatan hingga mengaku meninggalkan sesuatu di kunjungan-kunjungan sebelumnya. Karin senang, tentu saja. Ia berfikir mungkin Sasuke kini sudah sedikit melirik kepadanya. Hingga tak terasa, perasaan itu terkembang semakin besar. Merentangkan sayapnya lebar-lebar di hati Karin.

Tapi akhirnya Karin tersadar, yang selama ini dilirik oleh Sasuke bukanlah dirinya. Ia bukanlah alasan mengapa Sasuke selalu ada di rumahnya setidaknya sekali seminggu dengan alasan-alasan yang sedikit tak masuk akal. Tapi adiknya, si bungsu Haruno. Sakura lah yang Sasuke ingin temui, bukan dirinya. Meski Sasuke tak mengatakan apapun, tapi Karin menyadarinya. Hati si bungsu Uchiha itu telah tertawan oleh adiknya. Karin diberi pukulan cukup keras dengan kenyataan itu. Perasaanya terlanjur sudah tumbuh mengakar di hatinya. Perasaan yang dulunya hanya berupa kekaguman semata itu telah berevolusi menjadi cinta tak berdasar.

Marah? Tentu Karin marah saat itu. Tapi pada siapa? Sakura? Ia hanya gadis berusia tiga belas tahun yang tak tahu apa-apa saat itu. Sasuke? Menyalahkan pemuda itu yang jatuh cinta pada adiknnya sama halnya dengan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang jatuh cinta pada si bungsu uchiha. Akhirnya Karin hanya diam. Berusaha menekan perasaanya yang sudah pasti takkan berbalas. Baginya saat ini, bisa berbicara dan dianggap 'teman' oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke adalah sebuah momen berharga yang tak bisa ditukar dengan apapun.

Karin tersenyum simpul untuk kemudian menghela nafas pelan, sadar dari lamunannya mengenai perasaannya pada pemuda yang kini tengah duduk. Kini ia mengedarkan netranya ke seluruh ruangan, mencoba mencari helaian merah muda milik adiknya. Takut kalau-kalau Sakura melihat-lihat terlalu jauh. Senyum lega ia kembangkan begitu melihat adiknya itu kini tengah berbincang riang dengan seorang wanita paruh baya penjual perhiasan. Sesekali adiknya nampak terkekeh pelan sambil sambil mencoba-coba beberapa cincin di tangannya. Sakura kemudian menoleh padanya lalu melambaikan tangannya sambil memperlihatkan cincin yang telah terpasang di tangan satunya. Karin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Sementara Sakura kembali berbicara dengan, Karin menoleh pada pemuda disampingnya yang dari tadi memainkan handphone miliknya.

"Jadi? Kau akan melanjutkan kuliah dimana? Sasuke." Mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya, Sasuke ikut menoleh pada gadis berambut marun di sebelahnya untuk kemudian kembali menatap benda kotak persegi berwarna hitam di tangannya.

"Osaka, di Oto University. Ayahku berkata padaku untuk mengambil jurusan bisnis management disana." Jawabnya kemudian setelah jeda beberapa detik. Karin mengangguk pelan lalu mengalihkan tatapannya dari pemuda di sampingnya ke depan, menatap sekumpulan manusia yang lalu lalang di depan mereka.

"Itu Universitas yang elit, meski letaknya jauh. Aku dengar bisnis management adalah mata kuliah favorit di sana. Baguslah, setidaknya kau akan mendapat banyak pelajaran sebelum meneruskan Uchiha Corp. nantinya." Diakhiri kekehan pelan, Karin menanggapi jawaban Sasuke. Setelah itu, kembali hening tercipta di antara keduanya. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke memasukan handphone miliknya ke dalam kantong celananya dan ikut menatap kedepan. Kemudian bertanya pelan.

"Kau sendiri?" Merasa ditanya, Karin menoleh ke arah Sasuke sebentar lalu kembali menghadap ke depan dengan meninggalkan suara tawa pelan.

"Tidak sepertimu yang bersekolah di luar kota. Aku akan mengambil jurusan accounting di Konoha University. Aku hanya berharap bisa menemukan pekerjaan yang bagus setelah lulus nanti." Jawabnya di sela-sela tawanya.

"Tentu saja." Timpal Sasuke singkat.

"Karin-nee! Belikan aku ini dong." Tiba-tiba Sakura berlari ke arah mereka sambil menggenggam sebuah pita rambut berwarna biru gelap. Perhatian Karin dan Sasuke pun langsung teralih pada gadis bersurai merah jambu tersebut. Melihat apa yang dibawa sang adik, kedua alis Karin mengerut.

"Pita rambut lagi? Sakura, kau sudah punya banyak pita rambut di rumah." Desah Karin kesal sambil berkacak pinggang dari posisi duduknya.

"Iih, tapi kan aku belum punya yang warna ini nee-san. Lihat, cocokan?" Sambil mengikat sedikit rambut pink yang terjuntai di pinggir wajahnya dengan pita biru tua tersebut, Sakura berujar penuh semangat. Karin hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan untuk kesekian kalinya. Adiknya ini memang kalau sudah berkemauan akan jadi keras kepala. Bosan berdebat dengan Sakura, Karin pun lantas mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberikan selembar 100 Ryo pada Sakura. Dengan cepat Sakura menyambarnya sambil berteriak 'terima kasih' lalu berlalu ke tempat ia mendapatkan pita biru tua tersebut. Karin hanya bisa menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah adiknnya tersebut.

"Tapi, sayang sekali aku harus keluar kota."

Sebelah alis Karin terangkat. Ia kemudian menoleh melihat Sasuke di sampingnya yang kini tengah menatap lembut punggung Sakura yang berlari menjauh. Seulas senyum tipis terpatri di wajah tirusnya. Dan entah mengapa, senyum itu mengirimkan sesak ke dadanya. Karin segera berpaling sambil menepuk pelan wajahnya.

'Sadarlah Karin! Kau sudah mengetahu bahwa Sasuke menyukai Sakura dari dulu! Perasaan sakit ini tidak beralasan!' Batinnya kalut. Ya, dia sudah tahu bahwa cintanya telah bertepuk sebelah tangan sedari dulu. Tapi mengapa? Mengapa hati ini begitu nyeri mendapati Sasuke memandang lembut adiknya sendiri? Mengapa ia tak bisa terbiasa dengan sakitnya? Apa memang begitu rasanya patah hati? Karin tidak tahu. Yang dia bisa saat ini adalah menerawang jauh sambil menyunggingkan senyum getir di paras cantiknya yang dibingkai kacamata berbingkai hitam.

"Ya, sayang sekali. Sasuke."

.

**Tzuduku**

**a.n.**

Hello minna, saya pendatang baru ^.^ Panggil saja Deen, Yoroshiku ne.

Eto, bagaimana menurut kalian? Mohon komentar, saran atau kritikannya ya?

Kalau ada pertanyaan atau semacamnya, bisa ditanyakan juga lewat review. Saya usahakan chapter depan akan menjawabnya. Itu saja dulu untuk chapter pertama ini. Jaa ne ~

Salam hangat

Deen


End file.
